


Friendly Bonding Activities

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura wishes to strengthen her bonds with the Paladins and form stronger friendships. This is when Pidge and Lance introduce her to the concept of FWB. Allura thereafter enjoys a team-building friendly benefit with Hunk.





	Friendly Bonding Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an anon, as usual. Sorry for it being so silly, but I ended up finding the whole set-up kind of humorous. Hence I tag it as "crack".

Allura was grateful for her friends.

 

Even back when she was the pride and joy of all Altea, the only child of the beloved King Alfor, one thing that the royal court couldn’t afford her were genuine friends. It was impossible to approach her people and not be recognized first for her status, never to be treated as an equal with whom they would play games (lest they accidentally hurt their princess) or chat openly (as they always would take too much care not to upset her). Her life had been wonderful, yes; but lonely.

 

Now, she had found both family and true friendship in her Paladins. But although they had been tied together by bonds of destiny, she still found it… difficult… to know how to behave as a “friend” rather than a leader or monarch. It pained her that she couldn’t form close bonds as readily as she wished, but knew that if there was a skill she needed it was her duty to learn it.

 

But who to ask…?

 

Lance was the one with whom she had the best “friendship”. Even though it was blatant that he’d become her friend initially because of romantic intent. Maybe he could advise her on how to bond with the others.

 

Allura found Lance in the midst of a video game match with Pidge, just as a round of whatever they were playing finished.

 

“Hey, I lost by a smaller margin than usual this time!” Lance cheered. “One of these days I’ll actually beat you, Pidge.”

 

Pidge snickered, then glanced over at Allura.

 

“Hey, Princess.”

 

Lance spun around at the mention of Allura, but not before smoothing his hair back.

 

“Hel- _lo_ Allura!” Lance grinned. “You just missed me getting my highest score yet. Pretty cool, no?”

 

Allura restrained herself from laughing. “I am sorry to interrupt. I wanted to ask Lance a question…”

 

Pidge looked between the two of them somewhat awkwardly. “Um… should I leave and give you guys some privacy?”

 

Allura shook her head. “It’s alright. More advice would be even better.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “What d’you need advice with? I can’t really think of anything I know that you don’t, unless you want to learn some pick-up lines.”

 

Allura took a deep breath, suddenly self-conscious about her question. “This may sound foolish to you, but… I feel that I am not forming proper friendships with all of you. I would like some advice on how to bond with friends and strengthen those relationships.”

 

Lance and Pidge briefly glanced at each other before turning back towards her. They seemed to have silently shared some secret, one that caused a knowing smile to break out on both of their faces.

 

“Well… There is one way to accelerate your relationships with the team,” Lance said slowly, his grin making Allura slightly nervous. What did he have in mind?

 

Pidge pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and suddenly became serious. “Allura, have you ever heard of the term ‘Friends With Benefits’?”

 

——

 

Allura propositioned Hunk about the bonding exercise that Lance and Pidge had come up with (according to the two of them, it had helped them bond as friends quite a bit).

 

Hunk was visibly flustered, but ultimately agreed that it would be a good opportunity for the two of them to bond as friends, and get “benefits” as well. Pidge had explained that the arrangement of being friends with benefits meant that in addition to regular conversation, the bond would be strengthened by the friendly exchange of sexual favours. Allura was delighted by the idea.

 

Now, Allura sat directly on Hunk’s face, enjoying the work that his tongue was performing. He was certainly skilled, and it was difficult for her to keep her hips from moving too much and potentially suffocating him. The satisfaction Allura felt was two-fold; both sexual pleasure and the joy of strengthening her friendship. She couldn’t wait to bond with her entire team!

 

“So Hunk and I are now friends with benefits?” Allura asked Pidge, who was sitting across the room working on her computer.

 

“Correct,” Pidge replied nonchalantly, barely looking up from her code.

 

Allura beamed cheerfully. “I certainly enjoying the benefits of our friendship, Hunk!”

 

“Mggtthh!” Hunk made a muffled sound from underneath the layers of Allura’s dress.

 

Allura resolved, as her thoughts clouded with lust and she felt herself about to cum for the third time (she really had misjudged what a skilled Paladin Hunk was!), that she would become ‘friends with benefits’ with all those that she wished to strengthen her relationship with. 

 

What a wonderful Earthly bonding activity.


End file.
